Dr. Shibue is on a six month study period at the Mass Spectrometry Resource starting in May of 1998. His research focuses on the DNA-drug interaction using mass spectrometric techniques and modified biomolecules. In particular, two types of drugs are under investigation: 1) those which bind via DNA grooves, and 2) those which bind via DNA intercalation. Mass spectrometry will be used to elucidate receptor-ligand binding affinities, ligand binding sites, and ligand binding selectivities.